My Friend, My Brother, My Lover
by i'malive
Summary: YusKuwa pairing. Summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing and this includes Nora Roberts work.

A/N: So it's a new year, and yes I know it's been new for awhile.  In case I might have any fans out there (which I seriously doubt) I kept my promise and I did write two fics in 2003.  If anyone has seen my favorite stories then you must know that I am pro yaoi.  So I've decided that my first story of 2004 will be boy/boy love.  **That is your warning! **

Title: My Friend, My Brother, My Lover

Pairing: Yuske/ Kuwabara

Rating: R (For right now it's because of language)

Story type: AU

Summary: This is an adaptation of Nora Roberts book Tears of the Moon.  This does not mean it will be plagiarized.  Two friends spend an eternity with each other.  They know each others secrets and past, in fact many consider them brothers.  In a small town where anything can be expected two boys learn that love can be found in any package, even in one's best friend. 

Chapter One

In between two great oceans and massive lands hides the town of Ardmore.  A place where the people know never to expect the ordinary, and that nothing is ever what it seems.  The mysteries that happen in Ardmore aren't meant to be analyzed because everyone in Ardmore knows that Ireland is full of magic.  In this place of fancy Yusuke Urameshi will finally become a believer of Ireland.

It was everywhere no matter where he turned.  It wouldn't have been bad if it was just the normal pairings, but no it had to be the tourist season.  Once more it was spring break so not only would he have to see old couples fawning over each other, but couples his own age too.  The old saying must have been true, love does bloom in spring unfortunately for Yusuke Urameshi it not only bloomed in his family hub but it also lived there.

"Hey, snap out of it Yusuke.  You know we do have customers."

"Huh? Oh, you mean all these lovey dovey slops?  If you ask me Kurama, I don't think they'll be ordering anytime soon.  They all seem kind of busy, if you know what I mean."  And if he didn't the wink after his statement should've gave some insight.

"Little brother I don't know what you have against love. It really is one the most magical things in the world, maybe you should give it a try.  You never know you might like it."

"You know what Kurama I would, except I think you forgot I don't believe in magic. So how about this I'll leave the whole love is a magical experience to you and Hiei.  After all with Hiei married to Keiko and with a kid on the way, it's safe to assume that the Uramish name won't die.  And if they end up having all girls and no boys, well let's just say that from the sounds I heard from your room last night it's only a matter of time before Yukina's pregnant too."

"And what about you, Yusuke?  What happens when all your brothers have families and you're sitting alone in your room above the hub, huh?  Hiei has already moved out, and after Yukina and I are married we'll move out.  It's very doubtful that mother and father will move from Boston just because their baby boy is lonely.  Family is supposed to spread Yusuke, and that can't happen without love."

"Sheesh, Kurama you make it sound like I have to be married tomorrow; don't forget I'm only eighteen.  Besides while my two favorite brothers are busy spreading their family, I'll have to be the responsible one and take care of the family business.  I swear this family would fall apart if it wasn't for my level head."

"Like hell Yusuke.  If it wasn't for me and Hiei this place would have gone bankrupt ages ago.  All you do is cook."

"Hey! I'll have you know it's my cooking that has the customers coming back in the first place."

"You know we appreciate you Yusuke, but don't act like you can do without us.  Just because I said we have to spread our family doesn't mean we forget about the family we first started out with.  Look I have tables and you need to pick out a special.  All I ask is that you think about what I said, okay?"

"Whatever."

Here he thought he could escape another lecture from Kurama.  He knew his brother meant well, but for Christ sake did he always have to be someone's conscience.  If he didn't know better he would have thought his brother was gay, hell for all he knew Kurama probably was bi.  It couldn't be helped he was always saying mushy stuff about love.  At first he thought it was because he was so enamored with Yukina, but after Hiei got with Keiko that's when he first suspected.  It didn't really matter, Yusuke knew Kurama wouldn't toy with Yukina's affections after all they where engaged. 

_Just think about what I said. _Well what about it?  When it came to actual life Yusuke knew he was the odd man out in his family.  Both of his brothers had goals in life.  He would bet his life they already planned five years ahead.  He bearly had an hour from now planned.  As for the whole "love" thing it just didn't interest him.  Or should he say he hasn't found any girl of interest.  Sure he dated, he even lost his virginity, but it never seemed right.  He wanted what his parents and brothers had if it wasn't that then he didn't want it.  After a while he just stopped looking, he _was _eighteen after all, and if he was meant to fall in love than he would.  And if he wasn't than like he said he had the pub.

Kurama was wrong.  If it was just him and the pub he wouldn't be lonely.  He would have the regular customers, not to mention he would have dozens of nieces and nephews to spoil.  On the off chance he did get lonely he could always get a dog or something.  No he didn't need love to be happy besides with his luck there wouldn't be anyone anyway.  Yep, that's the way it would be besides if he did get married than he wouldn't be the black sheep, and if there was one thing Yusuke Urameshi hated to do it was to disappoint.  People depended on him to be difficult it made everyone else look normal.  When the Urameshi brothers where younger people thought the middle child, Kurama, was going to be the odd one.  After all the oldest, Hiei, and the youngest, Yusuke, looked like brothers.  They both have the same short jet black hair, bronze skin, and deep brown eyes the only difference between the two is that Hiei is 5'3 and Yusuke is 5'8.  As for Kurama, unlike his two brothers who took after their American father, he took after his very much Irish mother.  Kurama was envied for his long crimson red hair, wide emerald eyes, and his seemingly perfect milk white skin, not to mention he was a height of 6 feet.  When it came to looks Kurama was the oddest compared to his brothers, but as they grew it came to be Yusuke who was the black sheep.

When ever Yusuke looked at his brother, Kurama he couldn't help but think that he would look more accepted if he was his best friend's brother instead.  Most people did mistake Kurama and Kuwbara to be related in some way or another.  Speak of the devil.

"Oi, Kuwbara over here."

"Hey Urameshi, how's it hanging?"

"You know same as every other day.  What are you doing here, dotcha have a home to build or something?"

"Nah, Shizuru gave me the day off.  Plus I promised Hiei weeks ago that I'd help out around the pub when spring started."

"Whoa you actually promised Hiei something.  What were you on that day?"

"Shut up Urameshi!  You know I can do stuff just to do stuff if I want to."

"So in other words you were tricked."

"Well…um..it was either wait tables or roof houses."

"Yeah I knew it.  Well come on slave I have some pots that need washing."

"Who put you in charge?  I said I promised Hiei not you Urameshi. And I ain't nobody's slave."

"Shut up and follow me.  I know you get lost every time you come here.  Poor little Kazuma can't even find his way to the restroom.  I'm in charge until Hiei comes in at twelve, so you see you are my slave."

"That only happened once Urameshi, and I was five, and it was my first time here so there.  Now where are those damn dishes."

A/N: And this concludes chapter one.  It might be a while until chapter two is out, but it'll be out later this month.  Please forgive my errors and expect them throughout the story.  Little things that I didn't put up is that Hiei is 24, Kurama is 22, and I won't be naming the parents. And one more thing Hiei and Yukina are only going to be related through marriage.   Next chapter will be more about Kuwabara.  Bye 4 now.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Okay I finally got at least one review, and because of that one person I must continue.  I really hate it when writers don't finish a story.  So I'll try to finish this one, it just might take a while.  For now the rating is R only because of language which means the F word will be used at least once.  I've never written a lemon so if I do write one that I feel is satisfactory I'll post it.

Title: My Friend, My Brother, My Lover

Rating: R

Pairing: Yusuke/ Kuwabara

Type: AU

Summary: Two friends spend an eternity with each other.  They know each others secrets and past, in fact many consider them brothers.  In a small town where anything can be expected two boys learn that love can be found in any package, even in one's best friend.

Chapter Two

            There he was the infamous Kazuma Kuwabara, the guy with the biggest heart known to man, greatest protector of Ardmore, was washing dishes in the Urameshi's pub.  It wasn't as if he worked there that was hardly the case.  In fact, it was a wonder that he was even in the pub at one in the afternoon.  Usually at about this time he was painting or fixing something, somewhere in the town of Ardmore of course accompanied with his partner, his sister, Shizuru.  

            In was a known fact in Ardmore that Kazuma was hardly ever seen without his sister during the day.  It was that way since the day they arrived all those years back, when both children were newly acquired orphans of the church.  During those days Shizurz was the one with the big mouth, defender of their name and her brother at the same time.  For the longest time the town of Ardmore thought the Kazuma was a mute.  That was until that faithful day when the Urameshi family went to one of the church's many fundraisers.  It was the Kuwabaras' second year living at Ardmore and not one word had passed through Kazuma's lips. 

            At the time Shizuru was eleven and Kazuma was five.  Their jobs at the fundraiser weren't supposed to be anything but them being them insisted on helping.  Therefore Shizuru was serving punch, with a very quiet Kazuma next to her handing out cookies.  The Urameshi family wasn't known to come to town functions often what with them having to run the pub and all, but that afternoon was different.  There they were the whole family of five as if it was a normal sight for them to be there.  A bored ten year old Hiei went to mope in a dark corner as was his way, an eight year old Kurama went to admire the paintings that were being auctioned, and the four year old Yusuke went where most small boys would go straight to the refreshments table.  That's how it started with a small Yusuke waiting to get punch and cookies.  Of course when a small child sees another small child handing out sweets it's only normal to also want to be near those sweets.  That's exactly what Yusuke did.  He saw the "mute boy", as Kazuma was being referred as by the town's people, giving out cookies and Yusuke just thought if he was doing it why couldn't he?  So he got out of line and went under the table to where Kazuma was standing.

            Poor Kazuma didn't know what to do, but one thing was for sure he wasn't about to let some little kid take his responsibility.  When Yusuke tried to take the plate of cookies from Kazuma, Kazuma did the normal thing and slapped the offending hands a way.  Yusuke being Yusuke did the natural thing for him and tackled the "mute boy" to the ground.  Next thing everybody in the church knew two little children were rolling around in a whirlwind of fist, legs, and even teeth.  When suddenly a scream of:

"It's my job!" broke the fight, and left a flushed Kazuma and wide eyed Yusuke sitting on the church floor. 

"You can talk."

"I...It's my job."

Was all that was said before Kazuma stood back up and went back to his station.  Later that night Father Peacock took the two Kuwabara siblings to the Urameshi pub for the first time. 

            If Kuwabara wasn't with his sister than he would be spotted with Yusuke, but that was mostly during school hours.  Most residents of Ardmore wouldn't have said anything if Kuwabara was at the pub, but the absent of Yusuke did turn a few heads, and even bothered some so much to want to stop and talk with him, as was the case with the aqua haired angel known as Yukina. 

"Hello Kazuma."

"Oh hey, Yukina.  Whatcha doing waiting for Kurama?"

"Yes, we have a date tonight."

"Again?  I swear Yukina I don't know why the two of you don't just live together.  I mean it's not like you're not engaged."

"I know, but you know how my parents are, they say it's tradition to stay at home with them until the wedding."

"Well you know if it's tradition maybe it's wroth it."

"How did I know you would side with them?"

"You should've known I would've sided with them tradition or not.  Your parents are just like you, I can't deny them anything."

"Kazuma you can't deny anybody.  Your heart is just too big.'

"Don't remind me.'

"Why not?  It's the thing I love most about you.  It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Are you sure? It's not something Urameshi would say."

"It's a wonder you still listen to him.  You, better than anyone else, would know how he is.  After all he's like your brother, but don't tell him I said that."

"I know what you mean.  He's such a jerk though; you wouldn't believe what he told Kurama this morning."

"About the love thing? I know Kurama told me on my break.  Poor Yusuke."

"Don't feel sorry for him yet.  Like they say anything can happen in Ardmore.  Besides girls are throwing themselves left and right at Urameshi, he's bound to fall for one of them."

"Probably.  But what about you Kazuma? How is your _love _life?"

"Shh! Yukina don't be so loud.  You know you're the only one that knows about _that._"

"You mean about you being gay?  If I didn't know better Kazuma I'd say you are a shamed.  Don't tell me your still in the closet."

"No it's not that Yukina.   For fuck sake I kissed my first boy at twelve.  It's just like I said only you know, well besides Shizuru.  Which means I don't want anybody else to know until I tell Urameshi.  It's only right, after all he is my best friend."

"I respect that.  Only thing is I already told Kurama, but don't worry he won't tell anybody.  Oh well he won't tell anybody besides that guy we hooked you up with to go on a double date with us next Saturday."

"You what?!"

"Hm.  Oh sorry Kazuma I wasn't listening I just saw Kurama. I'll see you later. And Kazuma wear something nice on your date okay?"

"Like I have I choice."

A/N: And that's that.  I hope you all like this chapter.  I'm not making any promises, but I'll try to have another chapter out soon.  To get a few things cleared I am aware I was calling pub hub in the first chapter, but like I said I suck at spelling and grammar. (And if I didn't say it I'm saying it now.)  Now I know some people are thinking "Kuwabara was only three when he went to the church what could he say?"  Three year olds do make some noise and most do start talking way before than.  Well that's all I have to say, please review, bye 4 now.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing.

A/N: First of all this is **YAOI**. There that is your warning and if you don't like it than leave. Secondly I am one of the worst spelling and grammar people ever, and if someone would like to beta for me that would be great. And lastly sorry it took me forever for an update.

One more thing:blah blah: indicates thoughts(if I use them).

**Chapter Three**

Finally the dreaded "date" was here. It took all of Kazuma's willpower not to call it off, but of course it was Yukina who arranged it, and that made it impossible to call off. So there he was, the once mighty Kazuma Kuwabara, sitting on a stool in the apartment above the pub, getting the make over of his life. When he first arrived at the pub in a plain white t-shirt and jeans Yukina didn't waste any time to drag him upstairs and make him "right and proper" for their double date. Why she had clothes in his size and waiting for him he did not know and dared not ask.

"God, I can't believe you Kazuma. Really that ragged look was not going to get you anywhere tonight. You do at least want a good night kiss right?"

"Uh..yes?"

"That's right you do. I mean when was the last time you were suitably kissed? Since forever probably. Anyway this new look will not only get you kissed but most likely laid also."

"YUKINA! You can't just go saying things like that, and what the hell is that pencil for?"

"First of all this is not a pencil, it's called eyeliner. And my dear Kazuma it's to outline those pretty blues of yours. Secondly we are both adults and can say anything we well damned please. Besides you have slept with another guy before haven't you?"

"…."

"Well…you have haven't you, Kazuma?"

"I want to be sure that's all."

"Oh god, you mean you haven't. I just assumed you have, I mean you being a guy into guys. You know the saying about guys only wanting one thing, and all that."

"And here I thought we were adults. Look it's just different with guys okay. You know the whole trust thing and all. Don't look at me like that. I'm not just going to let anyone stick me."

"Geez you don't have to get huffy. I was just shocked that's all. It's sweet that you're waiting for the right one, I'm sorry for my assumptions. Now get up and go have a look."

The Kuwabara that walked into the pub that night could not have been the same one in the mirror. His white t-shirt was replaced with a skintight aqua blue v-neck long sleeved shirt, accompanied with snug fitting black jeans, and his black boots. His hair was gelled back into a ponytail leaving a few red strands out acting as bangs, and lastly was the midnight blue eyeliner framing his eyes. All in all he looked hot and undeniably gay.

"You know Yukina just because I am gay doesn't mean I have to look gay. I like the way I dress and this guy should too."

"You don't look gay, Kazuma, you look hot. The guy's name is Sensui and he is a bit older, but Kurama said interesting."

"What do you mean by older?"

"Oh you know about twenty six. He'll be good for you, you need someone mature. He's not from Ardmore, but lives close. Anyway it's Kurama who found him and I trust him to know what type to find for you."

"I love you both you know that. But Yukina I think you forget I grew up with Urameshi as my friend, the one I tell almost everything to, and not Kurama. And I'm not backing out of tonight so stop trying to convince me. Now where exactly are we going tonight?"

"First to dinner than out dancing, and don't worry none of this will be done in Ardmore. I don't think we want word to reach Father Peacock that you were practically dry humping a man on the dance floor."

"Yeah we defiantly don't want that. Anyway we should probably go now, we're suppose to met them right?"

"Yeah we are. Come on now, take deep breaths and maybe tonight you'll have a bit of fun."

"Maybe. And Yukina?"

"Hmm?"

"I do love you and Kurama, but I swear if you set me up on a blind date again I'll murder you in your sleep."

"We'll see Kuzuma."

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Hopefully I'm inspired during my break to write more. Also I'd like to thank those who reviewed. I have no illusions that I'm a great almighty writer, but it's nice to get positive feedback.


	4. chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: This story is **YAOI**, and if you don't like it than I suggest reading another fic. Also, the main paring will be Yusuke and Kuwabara it's just taking a while. Prepare yourselves your major character OOCness. Lastly, I am terrible at grammar and spelling so try to over look the mistakes.

**Chapter Four **

****

The date was actually going well, which was a shock to Kazuma. Growing up Kazuma never could figure why he felt awkward around girls, he assumed it was because he was suppose to like them. Later he found he felt awkward because he didn't like them the way he was suppose to like girls. The first time he suspected he liked boys was the time Urameshi changed in front of him, but that was in the past. He knew Urameshi was straight and so there was no reason to hope for the best friends fall in love and live happily ever after scenario, which is why he didn't fight Yukina harder against the date. Unlike his best bud, he was a romantic and did believe in love and he wasn't afraid to look for his happy ending, but that didn't mean it was going to be with this Sensui guy. Though Sensui was good looking, he had the whole tall, dark, and handsome mystic going for him. Plus his voice was just deep enough, Kuwabara never could stand feminine men, he liked his men to look and sound like men. Which he was hoping Sensui also liked, because if they were going to go out on a second date there was no way he was going to ware eyeliner again.

"So Kazuma you never did mention what you did for a living." A husky tenor said, pulling Kuwabara out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh well, I'm a repair man."

"Kazuma, don't be modest. He's more like a construction worker, right Kurama?" Yukina gushed.

"Yes, well, sometimes he's asked to build things when he has the time. Over the summer he's going to extend the kitchen in the pub."

"Amazing, and you're only eighteen."

"Yeah, well it's a family thing. I can only work on things because of my sister, without her I'll probably be stuck at some part time job, or working for the Urameshi's."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Kurama scoffed.

"It's not, I just like the way things are now better."

"The check let me pay." Sensui stated than took the check while looking at Kazuma. "So were to next?"

"Well I was thinking dancing after dinner. Kurama and I know this fast beat club a little ways form here." Yukina supplied.

"Actually Yuknia, I know we had it planned and all, but I don't feel like dancing." Kuwabara whispered, and right away he knew it was the wrong thing to say. One it was wrong to say by the brief frown that went across Yukina's face. He knew that meant she was mad because she thought he was trying to bail out on the date. Two it was the wrong thing to say because of the disappointed looked that appeared on Yukina's face right after the scowl. That meant that if he went home all of them had to because she was his ride. Thankfully Sensui had other plans.

"You know Kazuma I'm not much of a dancer myself, perhaps you and I could go for a walk while Kurama and Yukina go dancing. Afterwards if it's okay with you, I could drive you home?"

"You don't have to, it's kinda far."

"It's no trouble really."

Yukina knowing kazuma would never agree and waste a good opportunity decided to take matters into her own hands.

"You know Kazuma seeing as how Sensui drove Kurama here and I drove you, I don't see why you shouldn't take Sensui up on his offer. Besides that means we can go straight over to Kurama's afterwards if you know what I mean," which was said with the infamous eyebrow wiggle.

"Um. Right. I could go for a walk, and if you're sure about the ride I wouldn't mind."

"I assure you it's no problem on my part. Shall we?"

At the restaurant entrance/exit they said their goodnights and went their separate ways. Kuwabara followed Sensui until they reached what looked to be a park. It was one of the most amazing parks Kazuma ever saw. The community apparently decorated the park to give it a romantic atmosphere. Fairy lights lit up the park, while the street lamps were brought down to a dim, along with the rose bushes and the small band set up in the gazebo, it was the perfect romantic environment.

"It's spectacular isn't it?"

For a moment Kazuma forgot he was a wake, but than that voice bought him out of the fantasy and back to Sensui, who at the moment seemed to be a part of the dream.

"It's really something. I've never seen a park like this."

"The community doctorates this park every spring and winter. If you ask any of the married couples where they were engaged I promise more than half of them will say at this park."

"How do you know that?"

"I come here frequently around those times. It's nice to people watch when it's around those seasons. You probably think I'm some kind of stalker now."

"Well if you said you came here all the time to watch and take pictures of one particular person, than yeah I'd think you were a stalker. Luckily for you I'm also an occasional watcher of people, but I'm criticized as being a daydreamer."

"Yes, but without daydreamers where would the people get the best of stories from or the best of anything wonderful? I believe this world needs people who lives are endless dreams, otherwise we would be left with grey."

"Sounds like maybe you're one of them too."

"Perhaps, but now Kazuma I must ask you a question."

"Hmm, and that would be?"

"Did you really not feel like dancing tonight?"

"I wasn't trying to get out of the date, but I didn't want to have a pounding headache either."

"So it was just the music?" a nod from Kuwabara confirmed it, "Then how about a dance right now. That is of course if you don't mind a waltz."

"A waltz, right here, with you?"

"Unless you'd rather another partner, yes a waltz right here, with me. After all it would be a complete ending for this dream wouldn't it?"

"More like a perfect unbelievable ending to a first date, but I don't think I'd mind at all."

In the middle of an enchanted park a pair waltz, with the possibly of a beginning. Whether or not they were to become something more, Kazuma decided to give Sensui more than a glance. Sensui never did kiss him that night, but he did give him a fantasy to live, at least for one night.

A/N: And that's the end of chapter four. I want to thank those of you who reviewed, and I hope to get more. As for the whole Sensui thing he's not a main character, but more of a conflict, but he'll have some fun. I hope it was long enough and somewhat liked. Till next time good night, good fight. (Couldn't resist)


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: This story is **YAOI**, and if you don't like it than I suggest reading another fic. Also, the main paring will be Yusuke and Kuwabara it's just taking a while. Prepare yourselves your major character OOCness. Lastly, I am terrible at grammar and spelling so try to over look the mistakes.

**Chapter Five**

****

****

Three days after the date and Kazuma was still smiling. Sensui called two days before, and they set another date. Now all Kuwabara had to do was tell Urameshi he couldn't help him at the pub tonight, piece of cake, well he hoped. Kuwabara knew his best friend, and Urameshi would never let him out of a deal unless he had a good reason. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell him he had a date with an incredible man, emphasis on the man part, so he had to come up with something without really lying, and soon. The date was tonight and he was to meet up with Sensui in an hour. He would have talked to Urameshi sooner, but he had to pick out the right clothes so Sensui could get the right impression about him, and not think he was the guy he saw last time. This time he wasn't going to let Yukina mess with him, he was going as he was, in a pair of low rider jeans, a navy blue button up, and his favorite pair of boots. This time around he was the one making the plans, and told Sensui they would be going on a hike and then a picnic. Kuwabara couldn't wait, but first the matter at hand, hopefully he could skip out on Urameshi before he could ask any questions.

Kuwabara was ready to face Urameshi, but alas, it seemed fate had other plans. As soon as Kazuma was through the pub door, Kurama came by and rushed him into the small office.

"Oi, Kurama what's the matter?"

"Kuwabara, I was hoping you wouldn't come in here."

"I had to, I promised Urameshi I would help out tonight, but I …"

"…have a date with Sensui, right?" Kurama interrupted.

"Yeah, how'd you know? I haven't even told Yukina yet."

"Well have you told Yusuke?"

"Yeah right, tell Urameshi? C'mon Kurama you know he doesn't know about me."

"Not yet, but maybe soon." Kurama said in the sly cryptic way he does when he has bad news.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems Sensui thought it would be romantic to surprise you early. He came to the pub for directions to your place. And guess the first person he asked?"

"Oh God, please not Urameshi. Oh God, oh God, oh God."

"Kuwabara! Focus, let me finish before he start to panic."

"What'd mean, I'm not panicking!"

"Just quiet! As I was saying he did ask Yusuke if he knew you, which he said he did, then Sensui asked where you lived. Luckily for you I interrupted before Yusuke could ask him any questions."

"We both know Urameshi wouldn't leave it at that."

"I know, and that's why Yusuke thinks Sensui's hiring you for a job. Now you better hurry and excuse yourself from tonight, just tell Yusuke you forgot a prior engagement or something."

"Right, engagement, I'll go tell him. But what about Sensui?"

"I'll keep him occupied while you talk to Yusuke. Now hurry, we do have customers."

Even though the walk to the kitchen to from the office is less than twenty feet, it felt like an eternity to Kazuma. He was just glad Sensui didn't see him. He didn't think he would be able to handle both Urameshi and Sensui at the same time. He just had to tell Urameshi he forgot about helping out, which wasn't far from the truth. While making the date with Sensui he did forget about the pub. Pushing open the door to the kitchen Kuwabara was met with a very pissed Urameshi.

"It's about time you got here. We're swamped, Yukina was supposed to come it, but she's late and now you too. What kept you? You're never late."

"Hey, Urameshi. Um, you see about tonight…well I forgot about a prior engagement."

Prior engagement? What your getting married now? Fine than tell your _new wife_ she could help too."

"Shut up, you know what I meant!"

"No I don't, especially when you're trying to sound like Kurama. What, are you trying to ditch out on me for that guy out there? Well if so, you can tell him to sit his ass somewhere and wait until your shift is over."

"He's name Sensui, and I can't blow him off. He came from away, and it'd be rude if I didn't see him tonight. Besides I can help you any time, and if you really need help I can get sis out here to help."

"What! You're seriously blowing me off! C'mon, you did you promise first? Me or that guy?"

"Stop being a pain Urameshi. I got a replacement, and I'll put in double time to make it up later. But for now I'm gonna be with Sensui."

"Damnit Kuwabara, you're not replaceable, I want you not your sister! And you didn't answer my question."

"What did you say?" Kuwabara gasped.

"I said you didn't answer me, now spill, who was first?"

"No, not that. The part about me."

"Uh? Oh.. what I meant was..Shirzu gets in the way. The only people who know there way in this kitchen are you and me. So I want you helping me, that's what I said."

"….."

"Kuwabara?"

"Um? Look I gotta go. If you need the help you call, but it's late and I want to be where I have to be before it gets to dark. I'll see you later."

"Shit. Wait Kuwabara! Damnit!"

It was too late, as soon as Yusuke was out of the kitchen, Kuwabara was gone with Sensui. Unfortunately for Yusuke, Kurama heard the little argument between the two best friends, and followed Yusuke back into the kitchen.

"Mind telling me what that was about?"

"Shit! Don't sneak up on a guy like that, geez."

"Don't cuss in front of me, and answer the damn question."

"Hypocrite. What was what about?"

"You yelling at Kuwabara. We aren't that busy, and even if we were Shirzu can come in. As for your kitchen, I'm sure you would've managed, after all you do it everyday."

"Why you making a big deal out of it? We always yell at each other, or did you forget? Anyway, it was mostly about him breaking a promise. And since you were being so nosey, did you notice the way he never answered my question? He's hiding something, I just know it."

"And? He doesn't need to tell you everything Yusuke, everyone has secrets, and I think you should leave Kuwabara's alone unless **he** wants to tell you. As for the yelling, next time you see him I expect you to apologize."

"Like hell, I have nothing to be sorry for, if anything he should apologize to me. What kind of guy walks out on his best friend?"

"And here I though it wasn't about you. You will apologize because you were overreacting, and if you don't I'll get Hiei involved. Even though he doesn't show it he does care for Kuwabara, and I doubt he'll be pleased what with happened here."

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that, both the apologizing and the Hiei caring. It's none of you business Kurama, so get out of my kitchen."

"It is my business when it's being done in my pub. And you will apologize unless you want people to think this argument is different from the others.

"What'd mean?"

"I wasn't the only one who heard you two; poor Kuwabara went out of here red faced. If anything, it sounded like you were jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Kuwabra, that he chose someone else over you. For the longest time it's been the two of you, even when you did have a girlfriend or something, Kuwabara was there for you. Now he's opening up and getting more friends, and I don't think you can handle that.

"It's not that; he has other friends before and it never bothered me."

"Is that so? Then what's different this time?"

"That guy, I don't think he was here for business. The way he talked about Kuwabara, and the way he was looking for him didn't seem business like. And if it was business why couldn't they discuss it over the phone or at daylight hours? No. I defiantly don't like that guy."

"He's name Sensui, and I suggest you get used to both the name and him. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of him."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're right, it wasn't business. He's a new friend of Kuwabara's and he seems very fond of him, so I think he'll be occupying Kuwabara's time more."

"Yeah, well we'll see."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, now get out of my kitchen."

"If you insist."

With Kurama gone and Yusuke alone with his thoughts, he couldn't help but think of two things. One he already hated Sensui, and two he was not jealous, or so he told himself.

**A/N**: And it is finished. For all who are still reading I appreciate it, and cannot fathom all the excuses. I will update again, but I don't know how soon. I really don't think I'm up for this writing thing, but I love Kuwabra so much, and he deserves some Yaoi in his life, even if it's not all that good. In the next chapter it will be about date two, and I'm thinking about adding some lime. Sensui moves fast, and Kuwabara's not exactly stopping him. Till next time, good night, good fight.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: This story is **YAOI**, and if you don't like it than I suggest reading another fic. Also, the main paring will be Yusuke and Kuwabara it's just taking a while. Prepare yourselves your major character OOCness and a bit of lime. Lastly, I am terrible at grammar and spelling so try to over look the mistakes.

**Chapter Six**

After leaving the pub, and along with it Urameshi, Kuwabara had to wonder about his so called best friend's attitude. Yusuke's behavior was something between an over protective parent and a jealous girlfriend, or for Kuwabara a boyfriend. It's not like that thought would have normally made Kuwabara mad, but when one was about to go on a date with a man that emitted sex, one had to clear themselves of all distractions. Besides with thoughts like Yusuke being jealous over him came that evil thing called hope, and Kazuma had promised himself after that magical night with Sensui that he would give up the hope that Yusuke could fall in love with him. If Kuwabara was known for anything it was that he never broke a promise, not including the one with Urameshi. Kazuma was so distracted by his thoughts he nearly missed his turn off.

When he left the pub with Sensui they both decided it would be convenient is they each took their own car, that way Sensui could go straight home without having to be dropped off at the pub first. Kazuma found himself lucky because he didn't think he could avoid looking guilty if Sensui was in the car with him while he was thinking of Yusuke. After parking Kuwabara had to pull himself together, with his resolve strengthened and a deep desire to concentrate only on Sensui he got out to greet his date.

"I hope you don't think it's too far Sensui, but I do promise a great view."

"It's fine, as for the view I'm very much enjoying it right now. You look wonderful Kazuma."

Unfortunately, Kuwabara was not able to keep a blush from his face.

"Are you sure you're not disappointed, I'm not anything like last time."

"Of course you are it's only your clothes that have change. I prefer the look you have now, you seem more comfortable."

"I am, though if you ask Yukina she'll tell you I have no sense for fashion. It's true I'd rather be comfortable that fashionable."

"That's good it means you follow what you want doesn't it? One could only hope you might also want them."

"Oh I definitely want." Kazuma whispered to himself, a little more loudly he turned to Sensui, "We have to hike a bit to get to the area, it's one of my most favorite, so as long as you stay close to me you should be fine."

"Luckily for me you told me to bring boots, I hope I didn't disappoint you with my attire."

Looking at Sensui brought a flush to Kuwabara. Over the phone he was sure he told the man to dress rugged and if the way he was dressed was that he couldn't wait to see what was sexy. Sensui stood with his back to the cars wearing the tightest pair of Kakahi pants Kazuma has ever seen, along with a plain white tee and a pair of well worn hiking boots. The man really overwhelmed him not that he was about to tell him that.

"We'll have to see about that after we get to the spot. If you can manage I definitely won't be disappointed," Kazuma replied at last.

"And if I can't?"

"I'll just have to find a way so you can."

"Is that a guarantee?"

"You never know it could be a threat."

"Sounds promising. So shall we?"

"Don't forget what I said about staying close, we don't want any accidents."

"Yes sir." Sensui said what a poor imitation of a salute.

As they began their trek up the hill Kuwabara couldn't avoid liking Sensui. He wasn't the funniest of people and was often very serious, but when he talked to him he knew Sensui was listening only to him, Kuwabara. Every time Kuwabara started a conversation with someone he always ended up the person listening rather than talking. He didn't mind when his friends and his sister needed someone to confide in, but it did get tiring to be the one ignored. Sensui didn't do that; instead he added here and there but never took over the conversation. And Kuwabara couldn't say Sensui didn't know how to follow directions. They were nearly by the site and the whole way Sensui was there right behind him, no balloon space or anything, so really no one could blame him if his body was reacting to the way Sensui blew just on that spot that drove him crazy.

"Here it is; what do you think?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to out do me?"

"What do you mean?"

"This makes our walk through the park look like a walk through a dump. Seriously, how do you expect me to out do this view?"

"Well just so you know I'm a very competitive person, but don't worry you seem like a smart guy I'm sure you'll think or something."

"If I only seem like a smart guy I mustn't be doing my job right."

"Yeah well you absolutely have the smart ass thing down."

"It's good go to know you're looking at my ass Kazuma."

"I …well…you …Damn it, you know what I meant," Kazuma than proceeded to cross his arms over his chest and pout like his inner child demanded of him.

"Now, now no need to sulk. Why don't we spread out the blanket you no doubt have brought, and than I'll continue to make up for my bad behavior," Sensui purred.

"It's...uh...right here."

"Thank you Kazuma."

To say Kuwabara was speechless would have been an understatement. He knew that two things could happen as soon as Sensui finished with the blanket, Kuwabara could either divert Sensui's attention with the picnic they were suppose to have; or Kuwabara could let Sensui do things they probably shouldn't do on a second date. A battle was waging inside Kuwabara; on the one hand Kuwabara didn't want to seem easy because he wasn't; on the other hand it had been forever since Kuwabara had gotten any attention from another man. Kuwabara didn't think it was fair that being horny usually always won over what was right, that was why when Sensui reached for him he cursed his libido.

"Now about making up I think it's only adequate that I apologize profusely for my misconduct. After all if I continue to make you blush like so, you may not have enough blood flow for other parts of your body. What do you think Kazuma?"

"I think, hell I don't know what I think, but I know I don't want you to stop."

"Then I won't."

Before where Sensui was nipping innocently on Kazuma's neck soon became more passionate with soft bites and wet suckling, a claim on a prize. Sensui's hands were stroking down Kazuma's back settling at the hem of his shirt giving a faint idea of what was to come.

A faint hum was heard in the darkness a pressure of lips forming words on his neck.

"Kazuma if you want me to stop you can tell me at anytime, don't forget that."

"Don't stop, oh please, Sensui don't stop."

"Mmmm."

Where once they were standing soon became lying on the floor panting. Kazuma could feel the pressure of Sensui's excitement on his thigh as Sensui towered over him looking into his eyes. The darkness of Sensui's lust over powered him that he was helpless but to pull the man towards him to take the lips that had previously made love to his neck. Kazuma took his mouth greedily not even asking but demanding entrance into the moist cavern. Teeth, lips, and tongues came into play each man taking the others mouth with abandon. Soon Sensui's mouth left Kazuma's in pursuit of something more filling. His lips traveled down a smooth column of flesh down toward Kazuma's collarbone where Sensui was sure to leave his mark.

"Kazuma, dear dear Kazuma, I want I want."

"Sensui...mmm…please, don't stop."

Sensui's mouth left Kazuma only to return, with the removal of a shirt, back to the reddened collarbone trailing a path downwards to a rose pink bud. Sensui wasted no time in taking the small peak into his mouth while leaving his fingers to play with its partner. Kazuma arched into the contact desperate for more, willing for more.

"Sensui, gods, Sensui. More." Kazuma choked, burying his hands into Sensui dark mane urging him down.

Sensui allowed the movement, leaving a bite on the treat he had nursed. In the night pants and wails were heard as a wet tongue found it way into a belly button. Overcome with need Kazuma lifted his hips for more contact brushing his hardness against Sensui's chest. Sensui continued to torture his soon to be lover as he pushed Kazuma's hips back to the ground and reached for the hidden entrance that would remove the clothing barrier.

'GRRRRRR.'

Sensui stopped his advances as he look up at Kazuma's flushed face. Kazuma was stuck between arousal and embarrassment, until finally the red head found his voice.

"Nothing like an empty stomach to ruin the mood, huh?"

**A/N**: I finally updated, yay for me! I will update again soon, but I just don't know how soon. Hope no one is to mad at me for how I ended this chapter, but I did say it will be lime flavored. Let me know what you think it's the first time I've done anything citrus. Next chapter may be short, but it's about Yusuke and what he was doing during the date. I have to strike while the inspiration is hot. One more thing the story might be getting a little hot, so I'll need to move, I'm lettingwho ever is reading decide,adultfanfiction or mediaminer?Till next time, good night, good fight.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: This story is **YAOI**, and if you don't like it than I suggest reading another fic. Also, the main paring will be Yusuke and Kuwabara it's just taking a while. Prepare yourselves your major character OOCness. Lastly, I am terrible at grammar and spelling so try to over look the mistakes.

**Chapter Seven**

****

He was not jealous, the way he reacted to Kuwabara's dismissal was completely rational, or at least that was what one named Yusuke Urameshi believed. It was well after the hours the pub had closed and Yusuke still could not sleep thanks to his tell all brother Kurama. He couldn't believe Kurama would say such a thing about him; especially when it was in relation to Kuwabara. Anyone who knew him and Kuwabara wouldn't have said the way he behaved that night had anything to do with jealousy; in fact it was more of a protective reflex. Yusuke was like that since he was little; anything that he felt needed protecting he would protect, particularly if it belonged to him. Not that Kuwabara belonged to him, but _he _was Kuwa's friend first and he knew Kuwabara would need his help against that Sensui guy. There was something about Sensui that Yusuke didn't like; for one thing he was not there that night for business, and secondly he was too old to be Kuwabara's anything the guy must have been like fifty. Besides if it was for business he should have gotten in touch with Shizuru; she was the older one after all and she did own the business.

The thing that really bothered Yusuke the most was that Sensui had Kuwabara forgetting about his responsibilities, his promises. During all the years of friendship between him and Kuwabara; not once did Kuwa break a promise. Although if Yusuke was being honest with himself, the truth was that it hurt him that Kuwabara would bail on him. Kuwabara had forgotten about him and Yusuke didn't want to be forgotten by Kuwabara, he needed him, Yusuke wasn't himself without Kuwabara.

To be honest he couldn't remember a time before he and Kuwabara became friends. In the past he was always referred to as the youngest Urameshi or the troublesome one, but after he and Kuwabara became friends things were different. Yusuke was able to get out of his brothers' shadows thanks to Kuwabara. He and Kuwabara made a name for themselves and not by being delinquents; sure they got in trouble from time to time but it was never much of a big deal. Not many people knew it was his best friend who encouraged him and kept him in line with the authorities. If it wasn't for Kuwabara's "honor code" Yusuke knew he would have been expelled from school his freshman year. It was also Kuwabara's doing that made him become a chef.

When he was younger, Yusuke was always afraid to do anything that wasn't consider masculine, but unfortunately he had a soft spot for cooking. No one knew he loved to cook, not even his family. When ever his parents would stay late at the pub Yusuke would make dinner for his brothers before they came home and say their mother had cooked it. When his brothers would compliment the food Yusuke would swell with pride. Kuwabara was the first person he cooked for knowingly.

He remembered they were about eight and Kuwa was staying the night; Yusuke pulled out all the stops that night, he even baked a home made chocolate- chocolate chip cake. He really wanted to impress Kuwabara with something since Kuwa was already getting into fixing things. After they had eaten Kuwabara told him he should be a chef, but Yusuke just waved him off saying only girls cooked. Yusuke didn't know that such a small comment would get such a violent reaction from his friend. Kuwabara had jumped on him and started to shake him saying that only small minded idiots thought that only girls cooked. Because if that was true than only boys could fix things, and that wasn't true because Shizuru fixed things all the time and she was no he. After Kuwabara had exhausted himself he stopped shaking Yusuke and laid on top of him staring him in the eyes. Yusuke will never forget what Kuwa told him,

"Urameshi I know you're not that much of an idiot. Everything you made today was good and if you keep cooking you're only going to get better. If you like doing it than just do it because you should be thinking only about you. Don't think about what everybody else thinks because after they taste your food their all gonna be asking for more. Okay?"

There really wasn't much Yusuke could do except nod and say okay. The day after he told his parents and as they say the rest was history. It's strange though; as Yusuke remembered the incident and also the way Kuwabara acted that night his mind couldn't help but linger on the way Kuwabara felt on top of him. He wondered what it would fell like now if Kuwabara sat on top of him with his legs spread on the sides of his hips and his face flushed…it might be nice4 was Yusuke Urameshi's though as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: This story is **YAOI**, and if you don't like it than I suggest reading another fic. Also, the main paring will be Yusuke and Kuwabara it's just taking a while. Prepare yourselves your major character OOCness. Lastly, I am terrible at grammar and spelling so try to over look the mistakes.

Chapter Eight

The second date with Sensui was one of the most amazing things that have ever happened to Kazuma Kuwabara, well at least when those things involved romance. After the whole making out like horn dogs incident had been ruined the date had progressed as normal. There was food and there was talk but unfortunately there was no more petting; which when Kuwabara thought about it was a good thing, so maybe it wasn't so bad that he was hungry that night. After all like he always said to himself he was not easy, and if he had let Sensui continue what he was doing then he most definitely would have lost his virginity to a man he barley knew. It really didn't matter if said man was a god compared to some of the other guys he fooled around with or that Sensui had about all the qualities he could want in a boyfriend, the point was that he still only met the guy a few days ago, well now it was more like a few weeks seeing how the second date was followed with a third and fourth. Yes, it was true after the second date Kazuma's and Sensui's relationship had started to progress which was a good thing for Kuwabara's romantic life but was not such a good thing in his everyday life.

After his fourth date with Sensui, Shizuru had decided that her little brother must be getting serious about "this guy," as she referred Sensui as, and as the big sister it was her responsibility to get to know the guy better. Soon after this both Yukina and Kurama were informed, by Shizuru of course, that Kuwabara was indeed "hot and heavy for the guy," so as the two accountable for the start of the relationship it was their right to brag about their match making skills, which meant telling Hiei and Keiko. So after the shock about hearing Kuwabara was gay and was undeniably going out with a guy five years his senior, Keiko decided it was fate and took it upon herself to plan the wedding of the century while crying that she wished her wedding was as splendid; the whole time Hiei sat it a corner with a what-the-fuck look on his face. After the whole ordeal was through Kuwabara decided two things; one he was never going by another pregnant woman again, and two he had to tell Yusuke about his sexuality and his relationship with Sensui before the word was spread. It was his duty as a lifetime friend that Urameshi heard it form his mouth.

So with all past events going through his mind Kuwabara stood in front of Yusuke's door waiting for the moment his courage would kick in. In truth it couldn't take that long, after all he had been standing in front of the door since 6 am that morning and considering it was almost 10 am it was only a matter of time before he knocked or before Urameshi woke up to get his paper, but he was firm in is decision that he was going to tell him today, he had to. Normally one does not have to tell their best friend anything until one was good and ready, but seeing on how Shizuru and the rest of the nosey bastards decided to hold a dinner later that night to meet, or as his sister put it "scare the hell out of the guy," Sensui, and Yusuke was to be invited, it was a now or get you ass kicked in front of your boyfriend situation. Fortunately the fates decided to take pity on Kazuma and wake Yusuke up a bit early because the next thing he knew he was face to face with his best friend.

"Uh... hey Kuwabara. Whatcha' doing here?" asked an obvious just woken up Yusuke Urameshi.

"Oh uh mornin' Urameshi. You know I just came by you know to... uh... have breakfast! Yeah that's right Shizuru kicked me out of the house early and I decided to come by for breakfast." Kuwabara could only hope he didn't sound more of an idiot than usual.

"Okay. Then why didn't you just get something form the pub instead of coming through the back way and bothering me?"

"Well you know I'd rather eat your cooking than Kurama's seeing on how that's who's in the kitchen today."

"Oh yeah, I knew it. Ya know Kuwabara it's bout time you bow down to my awesome power of cooking. Now beg you fool for these hands of the gods to create something so delicious for you than you'll wet your pants just thinking about it."

"Shut up Urameshi, it's not even like that. You know here I come taking time out of my busy day to have breakfast with your lonely ass and for what? To be greeted by something that once resembled my best friend but now looks like someone who was tried to the back of a horse and dragged through acres of cow shit. Jesus Urameshi what've you been doing at night?"

"Don't be jealous now Kuwabara I know you be wishing you had my charms. Only than could you possibly know what it is I do, or more like who I do, at night."

"Please Urameshi the only thing you're doing is your hand. Now shut up and let me in, I'm hungry."

"Yeah yeah."

As Yusuke moved in the house allowing Kuwabara to sit in his kitchen Kazuma couldn't help but get a sense of foreboding. It was one thing for the rest of the Urameshis to be okay with his sexuality but it was a whole other thing for Yusuke to be okay with it. Besides Shizuru, Yusuke's opinion meant the most to him, if Yusuke couldn't accept him he didn't what he would do. In his life Shizuru and Yusuke had always been his constants to even imagine that one of them would no longer be there was death itself, he could only pray that Yusuke was as open as his brothers.

"…so I think eggs would go good with it. What do you think Kuwabara?"

"Huh? Sorry spaced out for a minute."

"When don't you? I said how hungry are you? Pancakes and eggs or what?"

"Oh I'm not really all that hungry Urameshi. Truth is I came over to tell you something. So maybe you can sit down for a bit because it's really important. The kind of important that changes a life."


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: This story is **YAOI**, and if you don't like it than I suggest reading another fic. Also, the main paring will be Yusuke and Kuwabara it's just taking a while. Prepare yourselves your major character OOCness, and there may be some offensive language. Lastly, I am terrible at grammar and spelling so try to over look the mistakes.

Chapter Nine

By nature Yusuke Urameshi was a suspicious man, some might have even called him paranoid, but in the end of every doubt Yusuke Urameshi was always proven right. When he was a boy he knew every winter Kurama would be the first child in his family to be sick. After Hiei and Keiko had gotten married Yusuke knew that after a year of marriage they would expect a baby. And Yusuke knew it was only a matter of time before Yukina ended up in the same family way as Keiko. So when he found his best friend freezing on his doorstep he knew something must have been wrong.

When something was wrong with Kuwabara, Yusuke knew it was only a matter of time before something was wrong with him. Of course Yusuke's survival instincts kicked it and he tried his hardest to stall Kuwabara, if he distracted Kuwabara long enough eventually he would forget, and the world of Yusuke would remain untilted. Unfortunately his best friend seemed to be determined, that not even pancakes would distract him. Even though Yusuke was expecting news of some sort, when Kuwabara threw the words "life changing" he couldn't help but freeze up. Kuwabara wasn't known for being overly dramatic so when he said something was going to be life alternating he knew to believe. And so Yusuke Urameshi had prepared himself for the worst.

"Life changing huh? Well it must be good, so spit it out." Yusuke hurried out.

"When you say good, it can be, I guess. It's just really important that I _have_ to tell you. Truthfully I should've told you first, but I was scared. And you know me Urameshi I'd rather jump off a bridge before admitting I was afraid of anything."

"Right I know that." Yusuke was starting to get a little more uneasy, his restless feet was proof enough.

"Yeah well…you're my best friend. If it wasn't for you I'd probably still be a mute orphan or something."

"Yeah right. We both know your big mouth could never stay shut." Yusuke tried to joke one of his most famous defense mechanisms when feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't interrupt me Urameshi or I'll chicken out. I just want to let you know that ever since we were kids you've been a big part of my life. We're like brothers and I really appreciate that connection. So I hope that whatever happens we can please keep it like that. Because I'm not going to make you make any promises. I hate when people do that and I won't become a hypocrite right now."

"Damn Kuwabara just spit it out. You're making me all anxious."

"Right I forgot. Okay remember some weeks back I had a meeting with a guy named Sensui?"

"Sensui? Tall guy with millions of wrinkles? I remember the ass." How could he not remember him, just mentioning his name still got Yusuke's blood boiling.

"He doesn't have wrinkles, Urameshi. He's only twenty six."

"Whatever. What about him? He do something to you, he need to be taken care of or something?" He could only hope he did, Yusuke would love an excuse to pummel the guy. There was just something about him that pissed Yusuke off.

"He didn't do anything wroth fighting over. Let me star over. Okay have you ever notice how you go on more dates with _girls_ than I do?"

"That's cuz you're picky. I tried hooking you up with Botan before she started to date Koenma, but you ditched out."

"Urameshi I am picky, but not about what girl I want to date, it's more like what _person_ I want to date. You get me?"

"What, you want to date two girls? Damn Kuwabara I didn't know you had it in you." And here he thought Kuwabara was going to change the world according to Yusuke.

"Damn it Yusuke! Listen to the fuckin' context clues would ya? I said **person **damit! As in change in gender, as in not girls but boys! Men to be more specific!"

Yusuke could only look at his friend in shock as the red head jumped out of his seat turning redder with each exclamation, turning pale as soon as he was finished. While Kuwabara made himself clear Yusuke couldn't wrap his mind around it. If what Kuwabara was saying was true than that would mean he was gay. There was no way Kuwabara was gay that's the kind of thing one notices about their best friend. Besides Kuwabara wasn't all limp wrested and high voiced, he was Kuwabara and definitely not gay.

"Sure you are, gay I mean. Hell I'm gay too and I'm pretty sure Hiei is maybe even Father Peacock. Fuck you're so full of shit Kuwabara. Gay yeah right. Now that that's out of your system I'll make breakfast than we'll go out to do something. I got the day off and I feel like we haven't done something in weeks. Sides my birthday's coming up, the big one nine, and I need to tell you what to get me."

When Yusuke looked at his best friend he had to keep himself from apologizing. The look on Kuwabara's face was one of anguish and disbelief but Yusuke couldn't believe Kuwabara was serious.

"Urameshi you can't be serious. You really don't believe me."

"C'mon Kuwabara you don't expect me to believe that? I've known you for a long time, I would know if your gay and you're not, so stop messing around."

"Yeah you've know me that's why I expect you to believe me when I'm telling you the truth. I don't lie so you know I'm not lying about this. I'm fuckin' serious and you go into denial. Look I'm gay, I have been for a long time and I'm never not going to be gay. You need to get yourself together cause everybody's expecting you to be at my house tonight. If you got some questions ask one of your brothers cause to tell you the truth I don't want to be near you right now."

The tone that Kuwabara addressed him with was well known but was not well used. Kuwabara only talked to someone in a calm whispered manner when he was extremely hurt and pissed, and knowing he was the cause of Kuwabara's mood made Yusuke feel like a traitor.

"Kuwabara wait a minute."

"No. Just leave me alone for right now Urameshi. I got other stuff to worry about and I think I already spent too much time here. I'll see ya."

There really wasn't anything he could do but watch his best friend leave him a lone in the kitchen. Yusuke knew he screwed up but he didn't know how to fix it. Well he did know how to fix it but he wasn't sure he wanted to. He didn't want Kuwabara to be mad at him but if he apologized than that meant admitting Kuwabara was gay and he couldn't be. If Kuwabara was gay it meant acknowledging things, like the hope in his heart and the anger over Kuwabara's first attempt at conversation. He didn't want to think about what Sensui had to do with Kuwabara, because in the end Kuwabara was still he's best friend, his brother and there was no way he was going to let Sensui into their lives.

A/N: Just a little note I changed Sensui's age in chapter three from twenty-three to twenty-six for two reasons. Someone motioned his true age in a review and also because I think it fits the characters a bit more. I like the drama.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: This story is **YAOI**, and if you don't like it than I suggest reading another fic. Also, the main paring will be Yusuke and Kuwabara it's just taking a while. Prepare yourselves your major character OOCness, and there may be some offensive language. Lastly, I am terrible at grammar and spelling so try to over look the mistakes.

Chapter Ten

Yusuke Urameshi didn't have many people in his life that he could trust. As a delinquent and being known for getting rough on a few occasions most stayed clear of him, and that was not a problem for Yusuke. Yusuke was the type of man that liked space and getting a sense of respect even if it was coming from a negative place. Though now when he was in need of a confidant Yusuke was left with limited sources. He could probably go to Yukina she was the most understanding and pure of his family, but he could do with a man's perspective, after all Kuwabara did tell him to _ask one of his brothers _whatever that meant.

His first choice would have been Kurama he was the male equivalent of Yukina, but he knew Kurama would try to rationalize everything and see things in a fluffy sort of way. Yusuke needed someone who he could relate to on a manly level one who could help him keep his delusions without feeling like an ass, which he could do if he talked to an even bigger ass, his brother Hiei. So with the hope of getting his world back into one piece he decided a walk over to Hiei's was the best choice, regrettably fate hated him and decided the right choice was to talk to both of his brothers at the same time.

When he first arrived at his brother's home he was hollered deeper into the house upstairs and to his miserable joy he found the shorter brunette sulking over a baby crib and the tall red head making it worse by talking about directions.

"You know Kurama real men don't use directions." Yusuke figured if he started the conversation causally he would be able to escape without having to talk about what he had gone there to talk about.

"No, Yusuke I suppose they don't. Instead they decide to figure it out themselves and wait until it is so screwed up that it would have to take two males to figure out why a crib won't stand with only three legs. But now that you're here maybe a third male would be more progressive." Kurama replied so sweetly that it was hard to determine if he was truly being sarcastic.

"Hn. It's not screwed up it's different. The kid won't have to sleep in a thing that is plain." Hiei decided to monotony defend himself.

"Oh yes and the _kid _can also be different when the crib snaps close and causes him to lose an arm. Won't that be wonderful?"

"It'll give him character."

"Character! Character he says. Yusuke talk some sense into your brother."

"I'd rather not." And here he thought he was managing to sneak away, damn Kurama and his big eyes.

"If it bothers you, call the oaf to fix it."

It seemed as if that one sentence was going to doom Yusuke because as soon as it was out Kurama stopped looking through excess parts, Hiei leaned against a wall, and all eyes were on him. Yusuke only got such attention when he was in trouble and that stare was never given to him by Hiei, yep fate loved to crap on one Yusuke Urameshi.

"What's with the eyes guys?" Yes play it stupid not like his nervous habit of starching behind his head was going to deter them.

"Yusuke why are you here exactly?" Kurama thought to take the you-can-tell-me-anything route.

"What do you want." And it seemed Hiei was going to take the I-know-you-know-I-know-what's-going-on-so-hurry-the-fuck-up approach.

"Ah nothing. Just came by the see about the baby stuff. So how about that crib! Three legs huh? Think I can make it better with two?" _yes play it dumb_ With a clapping of hands one could almost believe Yusuke was excited about the massacre of a baby's crib.

"Oh Yusuke he told you? Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?" Kurama the ever insightful one wanted to help in any way, he could only hope Hiei wouldn't make it worse.

"Don't be a bitch. He's a homo so what? Probably should've suspected before." Great Hiei was trying to be gentle, if only.

"Hiei don't call him that. Kuwabara is gay, it's a nicer term."

"Hn."

By this time both brothers were once again wrapped up in a passive-aggressive argument that neither took notice of the other brother shaking and ready to explode.

"HE'S NOT FUCKIN' GAY! HE'S NOT A HOMO! HE'S NOT A FAG! HE'S NOT LIKE THAT! HE'S FUCKIN' KUWABARA AND THAT'S ALL!"

It could never be said the Yusuke did not know how to silence a room. Both brothers were suddenly forced back to the topic of their fight that neither could do anything for several moments, but that did not mean they were going to let their youngest escape before certain things needed to be face.

"Never mind guys. I better leave I need to sleep or something."

"No! Hiei hurry and lock the door Yusuke come sit down we need to have a talk."

Before Yusuke could make it out Hiei already had the door locked and started to push Yusuke down on the carpet to set next to Kurama. There was no way he was going to get into this conversation fully, not when he himself had found out the oaf's orientation the day before, but his brother had to be prepared for the dinner.

"What and when did he tell you Yusuke?"

Kurama knew the conversation was going to be hard especially if Yusuke was going to be stubborn and continue to scowl at the door all day.

"Hiei will unman the door as soon as we are done talking. But you need to cooperate if we are going to do that. So please what and when?"

"He didn't mean it Kurama. If he told you guys too it must be funnier than I thought. But he didn't mean it so you probably shouldn't encourage him."

"Idiot." Just because he was guarding a door didn't mean Hiei couldn't add a comment or two.

"Hiei please. Yusuke what happened."

"You're not going to let this go?"

"No we are not."

"Hurry." Hiei liked to think he had a way with words.

"Fine. He came by this morning talking about not liking girls. He said he liked boys. But it's not true! Just because…"

"Shh. Now what did you say to him?"

"Just what I told you that it was a lie, a big joke, and it wasn't all that funny. It wasn't funny at all."

"So in other words you screwed every thing up?"

"Yeah. He was so mad Kurama. He even did that quiet voice thing he does when he's really sad or really pissed. You know which one."

"Luckily I don't."

"Yeah." It figures Hiei would be familiar with the tone. Even with all the fighting Hiei and Kuwabara did the two had a sort of bond.

"I don't know what to do. And it didn't make it any better when he used that old fart's name."

"Old Fart?"

"You wouldn't know about him Hiei. The fuck's name is Sensui. I hate him, I swear I know this is his fault, it has to be. Nothing like this has ever happened until he showed up. The bastard."

"Hn." It was better if Kurama handled that subject all together.

"Yusuke you need to understand that none of this happened because of anybody. Kuwabara knew about his sexuality at a young age. He kept this from everyone except Shizuru for a long time. The only reason I knew was because of Yukina and Kuwabara only told her by accident a few months ago."

"How could that be accident? If anything it should have been me, it should have been different. And now it looks like I'm the last to know."

"When things are kept a secret for a long time things build. It must have gotten to be too much and Yukina is the next best thing for Kuwabara, after you that is. You have to believe me when I say Kuwabara wanted you to be the first to know, but with things the way they turned out it became all rushed. You understand?"

"No, I don't want to understand. He can't be like that. We're supposed to get older, get married, and have kids. That's how it's supposed to be, he's not suppose to change like that not without telling me about it first."

"Yusuke he is gay and there will not be a time when he's not. Even if he never ends up with anyone he will still be gay. You are going to have to accept this, particularly if you want to patch things up with Kuwabara. Can you at least understand for that?"

"He's my friend, that's all I know. I don't care about anything else as long as he's still there with me. It's not supposed to be any other way, but if Kuwabara wants to go along with it I can try."

"Yusuke there's more. You see..."

"Idiots all of you. You don't have time for trying. It's a black and white situation. The oaf got himself into trouble and everything is a mess now because he didn't tell you sooner. Figure that out on your own time. Tonight there will be dinner at the oaf's place and you will be there. It's already going to be hell and you will not make it worse. You will apologize I don't care how but you will do it before the meal is served. Screw it up and I will kill you."

"Hiei!"

"No Kurama, no more pampering tell him why on your own, I'm leaving. Keiko needs me." And with that the guard left leaving an escape route wide open.

"Yusuke wait! Please…"

"No, I'm leaving. I'm tried of the crap always trying to tell me what to do. Fuck all of you." Before Yusuke could make it down the first step Kurama had to tell no matter what, Yusuke was his brother and he had to protect him anyway he could.

"He's dating Sensui!" And just like that the force of Yusuke Urameshi was stopped cold.

"What do mean he's dating Sensui?"

"It's been going on for nearly a month, Shizuru thought it was time she met him. That's why everyone knows. The dinner is so everyone can meet Kuwabara's boyfriend."

"You're lying."

"No Yusuke you're the one lying to yourself. You must have suspected particularly if Kuwabara mentioned his name this morning. Sensui is Kuwabara's boyfriend and I believe it's going to be that way for a while. Hiei was right when he said you have to come to the dinner tonight. This is a big deal to your best friend Yusuke and it'll mean a lot if he had your support, or if the two of you were on at least speaking terms. Please if he really means anything to you, you would make an attempt to be there for him regardless of anything else."

Yusuke briefly turned his head to stare at Kurama before replying,

"Well see."

And just like that he was gone. Kurama never saw a face full of hurt in his life and he could only hope fate would for once take pity on Yusuke Urameshi.

A/N: Yes I know extremely late, but I was a huge mess. I still am, but I'm trying to move on through some things and decided I needed to post a chapter. Kuwabara is being seen less and less these days I just wanted to see him appear somewhere again. I don't know about another chapter maybe I'll post one on Monday, but I make no promises. Hopefully I'll fell inspired.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: This story is **YAOI**, and if you don't like it than I suggest reading another fic. Also, the main paring will be Yusuke and Kuwabara it's just taking a while. Prepare yourselves your major character OOCness, and there may be some offensive language. Lastly, I am terrible at grammar and spelling so try to over look the mistakes.

Chapter Eleven

He was nervous, it took a lot for him to be nervous, but he figured having your family and all those that you cared about met the man who could possibly be the one was something to be nervous about. It didn't make it any better that his own best friend thought he was a liar and some kind of traitorous freak. Kuwabara was really at a loss as to what he should be doing. The women wouldn't let him help with dinner, Kurama and Hiei were arguing about a crib and being gentle definitely not something he needed to know about, and Urameshi was nowhere to be found, that left him in his room. At first being alone was fine it gave him time to find the right outfit for dinner. When he finally found the outfit that would say welcome-to-dinner-this-is-my-crazy-family-but-don't-let- that-put-any-impression-on-me he was left with his thoughts, and all those thoughts were on Yusuke Urameshi.

He didn't think it was going to turn out the way it did earlier even in his worst case scenario it went better, at least then he was dead and didn't have to deal with the hurt he was left with now. Kuwabara knew he should probably try to understand were Yusuke was coming from, but in all honesty he didn't think he could have told Urameshi sooner. Telling Yukina had been an accident it could have been anyone even Keiko and he wasn't even that close to her. But telling Urameshi had always been the scariest thing in his life, he was so afraid of being left behind and alone that telling Yusuke was always left being undone. He couldn't change that, he tried, and it seemed to be one of his greatest weaknesses.

Now Yusuke knew and that weakness was gone, but it was replaced with the most awful feeling. Kuwabara never felt like this he couldn't even describe the emotion, it was mixed with betrayal, abandonment, anger, sadness, all together it hurt, it was something that he could feel in his heart and he didn't know how to get rid of it. What made it worse was that he had to deal with this atop of Sensui meeting everyone. Kuwabara wanted this to be special because it was special, he never brought anyone home, not for the fact that there wasn't anyone to bring home but because no one was ever good enough to do so. With Sensui Kuwabara knew he would be able to hold his own against everyone, and he felt Sensui was the right one to bring home. There had never been someone like Sensui for Kuwabara and now that he had him he wanted this family to know about him also. They hadn't said it but Kuwabara was sure he loved Sensui, maybe he was not in love but it was only a matter of time before that happened. It sucked that his feelings for Yusuke had to interfere with the dinner with Sensui; it wasn't the way it was suppose to be.

It was stupid the way he was sulking he was Kazuma Kuwabara if he wanted something fixed he was the man to do it. He wasn't going to let something like this get in between his friendship with Urameshi and he wasn't going to let this night be any less special. He was going to find Urameshi and beat some sense into him at least that was the plan until he opened his bedroom door and found his friend standing in front of him.

"Um…Hey Kuwabara."

/(scene break)/

After he left he Hiei's house Yusuke was in shock. Somewhere deep inside he knew Kuwabara and Sensui were more than business partners or even friends, but he ignored it. When Kuwabara told him he was gay he figured he had to deal with that first, but now that Sensui was in the open Yusuke seemed to focus his attention on him. Sensui made it more real, it made denying Kuwabara was gay impossible. His best friend liked men, it didn't sound too bad when he thought about it. It was something he could tease Kuwabara about, if saying the word vagina around Kuwabara would make him as red as an apple Yusuke could only imagine what saying lewd things about the male anatomy would do to Kuwabara. It would be easy to add Kuwabara's lifestyle into their lives it's not like anything would change since Kuwabara was already secretly doing anyway. So really Kuwabara keeping his secret was a good thing because it helped change Yusuke's world little by little without him knowing it. So if Yusuke looked at it like that he could deal with Kuwabara being gay he could even deal with being the last one to know, but for some reason the prospect of Sensui wasn't going over so well.

He couldn't see what Kuwabara would want with the guy. He was old beyond reason, he looked plain, he probably couldn't get it up without taking some pill, it couldn't be money Kuwabara wasn't like that, and he couldn't see the guy as having some kind of great personality. Yusuke only met the guy once and he already knew Sensui was all wrong for Kuwabara, he could feel it in his soul. Usually Kuwabara could feel these things too; after all he was the first to call that him and Botan wouldn't make it, and so he didn't see how Kuwabara would waste his time on Sensui. If that wasn't enough the guy was going to dinner, that meant something to Kuwabara, and Yusuke knew it was a mistake. Sensui was bad for Kuwabara, if Kuwabara couldn't see it now he would see it eventually, and when he did there was no way in hell Yusuke was going to let some old bastard tear apart his friend. If anything he was going to be there for his friend he just had to tell him that, not about Sensui being wrong for him that would make it worse, he had to tell him that it was okay and that he was sorry and all that other good stuff to get back to the way things were, luckily for him his feet took him to place he wanted to be on their own. It's amazing the way the subconscious works. Before he could loose his nerve he went straight into the Kuwabara home, perk of being best friends since childhood no knocking required, and went to Kuwabara's room without pause. Just as he was about to open Kuwabara's door he was face to face with his friend, it was like they were on the same friggin' wavelength.

"Um…Hey Kuwabara." Great way to start a serious conversation by the way.

"Hey Urameshi."

"Guess you're going somewhere then?"

"I was going to find you, but since you here, come in. I think we need to talk."

Yusuke was one nervous boy. It's not like he's never been in Kuwabara's room before but now seemed different. Not different like the time they discussed the birds and the bees when they were nine but more like in the we-just-had-a-huge-fight-and-god-is-there- a-lot-of-tension-in-this-room kind of different. The fact that both of them were standing on different sides of the bed facing each other didn't help, Yusuke could imagine the old western music playing in the background waiting for the showdown to begin.

"That's why I'm here I think we need to talk too, Kuwabara. More like I need to talk and you listen kind of thing."

"Uh hum. I don't know Urameshi I have some things that need to be said too and this morning when you talked it was a bunch of crap."

"Yeah I know that's why I need to talk now."

"You know?"

"Yeah. Look Kuwabara I'm sorry. You know I'm a moron from time to time and this morning was one of those times."

"Urameshi I should have…"

"No Kuwabara it's my turn to talk alright?" He had to get his point across, he had to make it better, and hopefully waving his hands through the air would cut Kuwabara off if his words didn't.

"I talked with Kurama and Hiei and they told me about tonight. You know up until they motioned the importance of the dinner none of what they said was getting through. But knowing that you have someone makes it more real you know. And I can't deny what you told me. It was stupid the way I acted and I don't know how to make it up, but I just want you to know I am sorry. And that I know that you are the way you are and I won't try to deny it anymore."

"And what am I Urameshi?"

"Well you know."

"I know but since you started talking you haven't even said it once.

"Does it matter?"

"A little."

"Fine. Kuwabara you're gay." It shouldn't have been as hard to say it as it was, but that was something for Yusuke to think about later.

"Yep I am. Do you think you can handle that Urameshi, in an accepting way?"

"It's not like I wasn't accepting it before, I just didn't know I was. Kurama said it's apart of you and if you've always been gay then I guess I've always accepted it."

"Good enough I guess. Now that it's all done how about we stop talking like a bunch of girls and go watch some football."

"Kuwabara you hate football."

"I know but I thought something manly needed to be said."

"How bout we go down stairs and talk about three legged cribs with Hiei and Kurama. And we'll wait for your…uh…guy."

"Are you ready to meet him?"

"Sure I am. Besides I can't wait to see what Shizuru does to him."

"God I hope it's not too bad."

"We'll see."

Bring it on Sensui, there was no way Yusuke was going to let him hurt Kuwabara.

A/N: So I got two reviews one from AFF and another FF, plus a bunch of hits so I had to put this out. Thanks a lot.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: This story is **YAOI**, and if you don't like it than I suggest reading another fic. Also, the main paring will be Yusuke and Kuwabara it's just taking a while. Prepare yourselves your major character OOCness, and there may be some offensive language. Lastly, I am terrible at grammar and spelling so try to over look the mistakes.

**THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES CITRUS. IF IT'S NOT YOUR THING LEAVE NOW.**

Chapter Twelve

Shinobu Sensui is a successful, nice, hot man if Kuwabara did say so himself, but he could tell he was going to have problems showing this to his family already. Sensui of course came to dinner just a little bit early, after all that is how he and Kuwabara planned it. Kuwabara wanted a little time before dinner to make introductions and set a peaceful atmosphere, but really he should have known better. As soon as Sensui got through the door there wasn't anytime to take his coat since Keiko was already there taking it for him. Then as soon as he walked into the living room the men folk were staring at him like some kind of circus freak. Thank goodness for Kurama and his polite manners he kept the boys occupied with small talk till dinner was finished and they were called to sit. Now Kuwabara was wishing he never agreed to this dinner with the family. There he was standing beside Sensui in the front of the table with all six of his "family members" staring at them like vultures. Heaven above someone save him!

"It's nice to finally meet you all. Kazuma has told me much about you." Thank you

Sensui for getting this all started, thought Kuwabara.

"Can't say I've heard too much about you, but that's my baby bro for you. I'm Shizuru by the way. And since it seems like my bro is frozen to the spot let me introduce you to the rest of the family. On my right here is Hiei. Next to him his wife Keiko, you met her a little earlier. And of course you met Kurama and Yukina already. And lastly that brat there is Yusuke."

_Okay handshakes and waves all around so far so good, c'mon Kuwabara get you butt in gear unfreeze._

"You must be the one Kazuma calls Urameshi. I always found it a little odd he would call his best friend by his last name."

"Kuwabara can call me whatever he likes. We're best friends after all since kids ya know.

Know everything about each other."

_Geez Urameshi can you glare at my guy any more! Time to step in. A little kick under the table never hurts._

"Hey!"

"Sorry about that Urameshi, lost control of my foot for a moment."

"Lost control my ass." He mumbled.

"Anyway how about we sit down and eat. I promise it won't be that bad."

"If I was you little bro I wouldn't be insulting my cooking especially since I do have baby pics and I'm not afraid to use them."

"That'll be interesting."

"Shut it shrimp! Anyway c'mon let's chow down."

Dinner all in all was uneventful. There were little incidents here and there such as Hiei asking inappropriate questions about Sensui's sexual history and Yusuke's constant glaring, but they wouldn't be the Urameshi brothers if they weren't a little rude. After dinner everyone had settled in the living room for desert which consisted of everyone but Hiei and Keiko who went home early because Keiko nearly feel asleep on her plate.

"So Sensui what exactly are you intentions with my baby bro?" It seems Shizuru was going to start the after dinner grilling of Sensui.

"My intentions?" Sensui smoothly replied.

"Yeah you know what you want with him," Yusuke sarcastically put in, "I mean one day Kuwabara's just fine and the next here you are without reason. I mean aren't you a little old for him? Or are you into that sort of thing?"

"Urameshi! Just ignore him Sensui he's all attitude. I mean if I trust you that should be good enough, right Urameshi?"

"I…" before Yusuke could defend himself Sensui cut him off.

"No it's fine Kazuma. I don't mind after all what is family for but to protect you're virtue?"

Yeah, Yusuke didn't like that sly smile that accompanied Sensui's statement. The guy was so greasy! He couldn't see how Kuwabara could want to be with him.

"As for my intentions I intend to date Kazuma. I intend to make him happy in any way I can. And I intend not to apologize for doing so. And whatever happens between the two of us is no one's concern but our own. Are my intentions clear enough?"

Kuwabara could not believe Sensui just said that. He basically told all of them to bud out. It was one thing to tell Urameshi off, he was being rude the whole night, but the others? Kuwabara really wanted the night do go perfect and if they didn't approve he doesn't know how he could still be with Sensui. He would still date him but it would be with guilt for defying his family's wishes.

"Sensui if you were trying to make a good impression on us that wasn't the way to do it." Kurama finally intervened. "I know you're a responsible man but that doesn't mean a thing when it comes to dating Kuwabara. He's a part of our family. To tell you the truth he's our heart. And because of that I have no intention of letting you hurt him. I guarantee you I'm not the only one who feels this way."

As Kurama looked around the room he could see he was right. Yusuke looked ready to beat Sensui into a bloody pulp. Shizuru looked like she just bit into one of her cigarettes, and even Yukina had a frown on her face. As far as all of them were concerned Kuwabara was theirs and if Sensui wanted even a minute of Kuwabara's time he was going to have to get through them first.

"Let's get something straight," it was Kuwabara's turn to set some rules, "Yes you are my family, and yes I love all of you very much, but this is my life. Whatever happens in it is because of my decisions whether they are right or wrong. I like Sensui and I am going to date him. I'd rather you guys accepted him but if you don't oh well, I'm still going to see him. He didn't have to come here tonight, after all we haven't been dating that long. But he did and that should tell you how he treats me. Now if you don't mind Sensui and I are going to take a walk, when we come back we can talk some more if you want."

With that Kuwabara grabbed Sensui's arm and walked him to the door. Once they were a few blocks from the house Sensui took Kuwabara's hand and lead him off threw a groove of trees. Kuwabara didn't know if he should be nervous are not. He was just letting the heat of the moment carry him when he gave his speech. How would Sensui react to it? Did he say too much? Was he out of line? This whole dating thing was starting to become so complicated. Finally Sensui stopped and let go of Kuwabara's hand. He was quiet for too long Kuwabara was about to break the silence when suddenly he was shoved against the nearest tree and was attacked by a pair of lips on his own.

He knew this man was dangerous. All that beauty had to be dangerous, it wasn't natural. And here he was, this dark handsome man named Sensui, kissing him regular nothing Kuwabara. And Kuwabara would never give his spot up for anything. Sensui's lips were soft and full and perfect The man had experience, he knew what he was doing and damned if he didn't make Kuwabara weak kneed.

Kuwabara was so breathless he could barely manage to whisper his name.

"Sensui..what? I mean why?"

"Forgive me. That was a little spontaneous of me. But it could not be helped. From when I first saw you tonight all I've wanted to do was be alone with you. And after that just a while ago I can't help myself. Kazuma do you have any idea how passionate you looked? It makes me wonder how you'll look in other passionate moments. When I'm curious I get determined to find my answer. Will you let me Kazuma? Will you let me find my answer?"

Just hearing him talk was making Kuwabara pant.

"Sensui I never. I mean I don't know what…"

"It's alright. You don't have to do anything. I just want to enjoy you. Will you give me that pleasure?"

Gasping Kuwabara barely managed, "Yes anything you want Sensui. Please!" before Sensui's lips were once again on his.

Kuwabara didn't know how Sensui knew where to touch and what to do to make him gasp and tremble the way he did. He lips on his where so wonderful and when Sensui's tongue swiped over his lips how could he not let him enter? His tongue was wet and warm against his that he went on instinct he took what he wanted. Kuwabara took Sensui's tongue for his own and started to suck on it with fervor. Both of them moaned out loud and with out warning Sensui pulled away.

"Sensui…" Kuwabara whimpered.

"Shh." Kuwabara didn't have time to process words, Sensui was on him again. His mouth descending to Kuwabara's throat sucking and laving him until blemishes appeared. He didn't stop; Sensui continued a line down, kissing over his clothes until he got to the waist of Kuwabara's jeans.

"Anything Kazuma? I can have anything?" Sensui exhaled over his waist.

"Yes! Please, anything! Sensui!" Kuwabara shouted not caring if he was heard.

"Good." He smirked before unbuttoning the close of Kuwabara's jeans. Sensui drew down the zipper with his teeth while keeping his eyes on Kuwabara's face. He was gorgeous when consumed by lust. A fine blush swept across Kuwabara's face and the moans and gasp coming from that mouth were almost enough to make Sensui finish early. He wanted this boy to scream his name so everyone knew who he chose. Sensui liked at Kuwabara's cock threw his boxers till the fabric was soaked. The red head tossed his head back against the tree pushing his hips towards that heavenly pleasure. He wanted it so bad; he didn't know how he managed to wait so long to get to this boy. He was his now and he was going to make sure Kuwabara knew it.

"Kazuma tell me you want this. Tell me how much you need it." Sensui called while pulling both jeans and boxers down to his thighs. Sensui wanted to hear his boy beg.

"Sensui more please more." Kuwabara was beside himself with pleasure; he would give the man anything to finish him off.

"Tell me Kazuma, more of what?"

He could scarcely form a sentence, "Y-y-your mouth! Please I want it! I want your mouth on me!" Kuwabara begged.

That's all he needed. Later he would get the red head to say more, to beg him more but for now that was enough. Sensui took the tip of the boy's cock and sucked. He knew he wouldn't last long but he was going to make sure it was something Kuwabara would never forget. He swirled his tongue around the crown while stroking the base and shaft. Kuwabara's excitement flowed from his slit freely into Sensui's mouth. Sensui swiped his tongue from Kuwabara's head to base, going down farther to kiss his sack before taking each of his globes into his mouth. With one hand holding the boy's hips the other gathered pre come on the tips of his fingers and traveled down behind his testicles rubbing circles on the skin, later he would tease his entrance but for know Sensui wanted to keep Kazuma wondering. Once Kazuma's orbs were thoroughly wet Sensui decided it was time to hear his red head scream. He took his cock to the root. It was unexpected; Kuwabara never experienced such heat before. His dick was melting in Sensui's mouth. It was too much he could feel himself falling, and suddenly with a shout of "SENSUI!!" there was nothing but pleasure. Kuwabara felt like his life was pulled from him; bliss unlike any other overtook his body. Sensui could feel Kazuma's end. The boy's hands tugged on his hair urging his mouth to go faster, for his throat to suck harder when all at once he heard his scream and his warm creamy fluid slid down to his stomach.

It seemed to go on forever but at the same time it stopped too soon. When Kuwabara became aware of his surroundings his pants were already pulled up and Sensui was nipping on his neck. He felt like he was in a daze but one thing was on his mind. Kazuma's hand slowly slid down from Sensui's chest down to his waist but before he could reach his destination Sensui grabbed his hand.

"Sensui?" he heaved.

"No Kazuma. I said it was for you and I meant it. Later we'll have a time for both of us. A time where I'll be able to enjoy you fully. But for now let's get back to your home; the others are probably waiting for you."

"Okay. Sensui?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Kuwabara kissed him and took his hand leading them back into the world.

A/N: Yes I know it wasting the best love scene out there but I tried Hope it was ok.


End file.
